One Last Kiss
by CreationNeverStops
Summary: They were out numbered. Surrounded on all sides. She gave them time.


Yo, so this is a one-shot, my first actually so please tell me how I did, alright?

One Last Kiss…

One last shot.

Yami turned sharply to the man at her side, pulling him into a surprise kiss before pulling away. She stared into those gorgeous sapphires that she loved so much, before backing away slowly, a sadly accepting smile spread across her face.

"One last kiss, ne?"

Her words left the blond dumbfounded. Still smiling she turned toward the frontline; and the mass of white clones and undead. Taking one last look at her favorite blond she sprinted forward, past wounded comrades and dead corpses. Her thoughts whirling like a hurricane, her objective the eye. She closed her ears to the cries around her, all telling her to turn back, to stop. A sad smile once again graced her features. I can't stop. Not this time. Her mind whispered.

Nearly a hundred yards from her destination. Ninety. Eighty. Seventy. Sixty. Almost there. Fifty. Forty… No turning back now! Thirty. Twenty… Sorry… Ten… Goodbye…..

"Nara Hijutsu: Kagehei No Jutsu!" Her palms slammed into the ground, dark energy pouring across the crater stricken battlefield; flowing in a in a line a foot wide, stretching as far as the eye could see on either side of her. Sweat stung her eyes as her breathing became ragged.

Pain lashed through her as she drew more and more power from her bond, lacerations formed and the blood flowed down her arms merging with the dark energy she had called. She heard someone call her name but was unable to answer. Flesh tore from muscle, and muscle from bone and bone ground to dust and still she could feel the pain. With one last silent scream her life slipped away; a massive wave of black energy burst forth from her location and she was no more.

Uzumaki Naruto stared in shock, along with the rest of the Alliance as a massive barrier, taller than anything they had ever seen and stretching as far as they could see. Pure black in appearance, reflecting none of the suns rays it stood between them and utter destruction. "Get me Nara Shikaku and Nara Shikamaru Now!" He snapped at a Chuunin Medic beside him. She startled slightly at the harsh command and quickly rushed off to find the two men. Naruto took a step forward, still in awe of the massive barrier before him. "Yami-Chan, what have you done?" He whispered, eyes glazed as he remembered her final words. _"One last kiss, ne?"_

One last kiss….

Eyes hardened, he quickly strode toward his tent, determined to get answers. Upon entering he found the two best strategists in the Leaf staring at him, sadness evident in their eyes. "What. Happened." He ground out, clearly this was not something he was in the mood to beat around the bush about. " Nara Hijutsu" They said simultaneously. Naruto's heart dropped. "Effect." He whispered hoarsely .

The pair looked at each other, Shikaku pointed at his son. Naruto's gaze shifted to the younger Nara. Shikamaru gulped and stood straighter. "It sacrifices the user's life force to power the jutsu. A special bond is needed to preform it, drawing power from it to complete the jutsu. The shear amount of raw power rips the user's body to pieces and when the body is gone…." The Nara Heir trailed off, not sure how to approach the next subject. "When the body is gone…" The blond prompted, leaning forward slightly.

"When the body is gone," the Shadow user continued, licking his dry lips. "When the body is gone the technique tears apart the user's soul. Technically that barrier out there is Yami… Only-

"Only there's no consciousness in it." His father finished. Naruto looked confusedly between the two men. "Meaning?" He asked. "Meaning that while that barrier technically is Nara Yami, there is absolutely nothing in that barrier that even remotely resembles a person." Shikamaru answered. "There's only energy. Nothing else"

"Nothing?" Naruto asked, "Perhaps there's a jutsu we could use or-""No." Shikaku said, "There is nothing left of her, no mind for the Yamanaka to find. No body for the Medics to heal. She gone, son."

Naruto bowed his head, bangs covering his eyes and hiding his tears. His love was gone what was there to fight for when she was gone? "Naruto…" Shikamaru whispered, placing his arm around the blonde. "Naruto… She died so we could live. So we could win. She sacrificed herself so you would live another day… to fight another day." The blonde smiled through his tears… "One last kiss…" He breathed.

Yami smiled inside her barrier. Shikamaru was wrong; she wasn't gone, not yet…. She'd hold out as long as she could… "Live a little longer, my love…."

Done. A bit short but I like it. Might turn it into a multi-chappy if enough people like it.


End file.
